Un français au japon
by Maulvath
Summary: "Un français au japon" est une fanfic principallement basée sur Katawa Shoujo (Le docteur fera son apparition qu'à la toute fin de cette fic.) Celle ci raconte l'histoire de Simon Nils, qui souffre d'une maladie très rare qui le fait chuter dans un profond coma, ceci aléatoirement. Ils rejoindra donc l'académie de Yamaku, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. HisaoxEmi / Simon x ?


_**l'espoir, quelque chose qui nous pousse à continuer, quel que soit la situation, cette petite étincelle qui nous dit "relève toi" quand tout semble fini. L'espoir est cruel, car oui les espoirs vains existent. **_

_Le Japon, j'ai certainement rêver plus d'une fois de le visiter, le pays du soleil levant, ces magnifiques temples, son histoire, sa langue, tout me plait chez le Japon._

_Je me présente, je suis Simon Nils, français pure souche, j'aime l'athlétisme, la lecture et l'histoire. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je suis au japon ? J'y suis à cause de l'espoir, l'espoir de recommencer ma vie. En effet, je suis victime (ou esclave peut être ?) d'une maladie extrêmement rare. Celle-ci à pour effet de me plonger dans un profond coma et ceci de manière aléatoire, la durée de ces "Bloquages" comme je les nommes est généralement comprise entre 5 minutes et 24 heures. Bien que... Ma première crise ait eu lieu au volant _

_et... _

_J'y ait perdu celle que... celle que j'aime. Cette maudite crise à durée toute une année, et m'a changé pour toujours. Je me suis néanmoins tans bien que mal remi de l'accident, et la commence ma quête vers le renouveau de ma vie._

**6 mois plus tôt, Hopital Nord, Marseille.**

-"Bonjour Simon, comment te sens tu ?" _demanda le docteur souriant à son habitude_

_Un jour peut être que je pourrai revoir des sourires qui ne sont pas forcés..._

-"Bien, j'ai juste envie de pouvoir retourner chez moi, et de retourner à l'école."_ lui répondait-je_

_-"Ah... A ce propos, j'en ai discuté avec tes parents" il souffle un coup puis continu _"Nous avons décidé de t'envoyer dans un lycée qui serait... Adapter à ta situation"

_Sérieusement ? Une école pour handicaper ?_

_voyant mon étonnement, le docteur reprend rapidement, surement pour ne pas me laisser le temps de refuser._

-"J'ai déjà tout arrangé avec tes parents, ils ont déjà payés les tickets, et le visa, du coup auc..."

-"Attendez un visa ? Je peux savoir ou je vais ?" _lui demandai-je_

-"Ah désolé, l'établissement au nord du japon, d'après tes parents tu parle assez bien le japonais non ?"

_Le japon hein ? Sa aurait pu être pire._

-"Oui, j'ai pris des cours depuis le CM2"

-"Parfait ! Ta soeur viendra te chercher à 16 h, tu pourras passer la semaine chez toi avant de partir."

**Présent, Etablissement Yamaku, Japon.**

_je me dirigeais tranquillement vers le lycée , néanmoins stresser à l'idée de cette année qui annonce d'énorme changements dans ma vie. Déjà, je ne sais pas si je pourrai toujours courir, dans mon état.. Et puis, être en internat c'est également quelque chose de nouveau pour moi._

_Après une petite marche j'atteind enfin le portail, je remarque aussi que je ne suis pas seul, une autre personne, est devant le portail semblant analyser le lycée depuis l'extérieur. Celui ci, ne tarde pas à me remarquer._

-"Nouveau également ?" _me demanda t'il_

-"Et bien" _dis-je en français _

_Et merde ! C'est vrai le Japon..._

_-"Oui, exacte, ça se voit tans que ça ?" répondit-je_

_Il semblait se demander en quelle langue j'ai parlé, mais il ne me posa pas la question._

-"Je me présente, je suis Nakai, Nakai Hisao, mais tu peux m'appeler Hisao."_ se présenta t'il_

-"Moi, c'est Simon Nils, mais tu peux m'appeler Simon. Ah et au cas ou tu te poserais la question, je suis Français."

_Il semblait mieux comprendre, c'est déjà ça._

_-"Bien nous devrions y aller, il est déjà huit heure." dit t'il_

_Alors que nous passions le portail, j'observais autour de moi, le lycée était assez imposant, il devait y avoir quatre ou cinq bâtiments, ce qui change beaucoup de mon ancien lycée et de ces deux pauvres bâtiments. Une fois arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, un adulte aux cheveux noir, et vêtu d'une longue veste brune se dirige vers nous._

_-"_Ah ! Vous devez être les nouveaux élèves, Nakai et Nils exacte ?"

_Nous acquiesçons tout deux tandis qu'il continue_

_-"_Bien, je suis Smith, votre professeur de science, et aussi votre professeur principal."_ se présenta t'il_

_Smith hein ? C'est pas le nom que se donne ceux qui n'ont pas de nom ? _

-"Bien, pour commencer, souhaitez vous vous présenter au reste de la classe ?"_ nous demanda t'il_

-"Bien sûr, je veux dire c'est normal non ?"_ répondit Hisao_

-"C'est juste, que certaines personnes n'aiment pas être au centre de l'attention, et pour toi -Simon ?"

_-"_Bien sûr"

_Nous suivions ce smith jusque la salle de classe, une fois à celle ci, Smith l'ouvrit et nous le suivons jusqu'au centre de la salle._

-"Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons deux nouveaux élève, je vous prie d'être sympathique avec eux, et de les aider du mieux que vous pouvez ceci afin qu'ils pu..."

_Tandis que notre professeur faisait le discourt habituelle, j'en profité pour observer ma classe, mes yeux passant d'un élève a un autre. Une élève était recouverte de cicatrices sur toute la partie gauche de son visage, une autre avait une main en moins... _

_Hisao prit la parole, me coupant dans ma réflexion_

-"Bonjour à tous, je suis Nakai Hisao, j'ai 16 ans, j'aime la lecture et le football."

_Vint ensuite mon tour_

-"Bonjour à tous, je suis Simon Nils, j'ai 17 ans, je suis français, je fais de l'athlétisme, j'aime la lecture, et les jeux vidéos." _ me présentais-je_

_A ma surprises les élèves nous applaudissèrent, chose pour le moins étonnante. En france, personne n'applaudirait pour une simple présentation..._

-"Bien ! Commençons, aujourd'huis vous travaillerez par groupes de quatres" _dit il en japonais -"_Nils, Nakai vous travaillerez avec Shizune et misha. Shizune étant la déléguée, n'hésitez pas à lui poser des questions."_ajouta t'il_

_Oui c'est bien beau tout ça mais..._

-"Excusez moi, mais... Qui sont misha et shizune ?" _demandai-je à mon profésseur_

-"Ici !" _fit une fille au cheuveux roses_

_Après que nous soyons installer, Smith nous distribua les TP, a mon grand soulagement, le mien était en français_

-"Tu dois être shizune, ravie de te rencontrer" _dit hisao a la fille aux cheuveux rose_

-"Wahahaha, non moi c'est misha, c'est elle shizune"_ répondit elle tout en signant à l'autre fille à côté d'elle_

- [Bonjour] _signais-je à l'autre fille_

_son regard sembla s'illuminer tandis quelle se mit à signer_

- [Tu comprend le language des signes ?] _demanda t'elle_

_-_ [Oui, ma grande soeur est sourde, du coup j'ai appris]_ répondis-je_

_Misha et hisao remarquèrent notre conversation_

-"Whahaha, alors toi aussi tu connais le language des signes ?"

_Question stupide, si je le connaitrais pas comment j'aurais fais depuis tout à l'heure_

-"Oui, ma grande soeur est sourde, alors j'ai appris."

- [On devrait commencer le tp]_ signa shizune_

_Misha traduisit pour hisao_

- "Efféctivement" _dit hisao_

_Nous nous méttions ensuite à commencer, je ne suis pas très douer en phisique a l'instart d'hisao qui avait une facilitée déconcertante avec les éxercices._

**12 H 14, lycée Yamaku, cafétaria**

_Nous mangions avec Shizune et misha pour le repas, je fus étonner de la cafétaria et surtout du nombre de menus différents que celle ci présente. Nous nous installions sur une table au fond de la salle et commençions à manger_

-"Alors Hicchan, Simon-Chan, des questions ?"

_Simon-chan ? Sérieusement ?_

_-"Pourrais tu ne pas m'appeler hicchan" demanda hisao_

_-"Hmm... Non ça te va bien" dit elle d'un ton moqueur_

_Hisao soupira_

-"Moi, j'aurais une question"_ dis je "_Ou se trouve la bibliothèque ? J'aimerais aller chercher un livres ou deux"

_Misha semblait désespérer, comme ci lire était un pecher méritant la peine de mort_

-"la blibliothèque est au deuxième étage."

par la suite, je discutais tranquillement avec hisao, tandis que les filles discutez entre eux. J'appris qu'hisao venait d'une école non loins d'ici, à côtée de la ville, je ne posais pas de question sur pourquoi il est arriver ici, après tout si on me demanderait je sais pas si je répondrais.

_La cloche sonna puis nous revenions à notre salle de classe._

_Les cours étaient enfin fini, avec mon année de someil, j'ai du mal a suivre._

_Alors que moi et hisao nous dirigions vers la sortie, nous somme interrompu par Smith_

-"Nakai, Nils, l'infirmier voudrait vous voir, l'infirmerie est en salle E-17, Misha, shizune, montrez leur l'infirmerie s'il vous plait."

_suivant les instructions de notre profésseur, nous allons à l'infirmerie, nous disons aurevoir a misha et shizune et nous entrons dans l'infirmerie._

_L'infirmier nous prit dans une salle à part chaqu'un à notre tour, je préfère ça. Hisao, passe en premier et revien après une dizaines de minutes, puis vint mon tour_

-"Bonjour." _me dit t'il "J'ai quelques questions a te poser, déjà comment te sens tu ?" _

_-"B-Bien je suppose..."_

_La réponse ne semblait pas le satisfaire, tans pis._

_Le silence reste quelques seconde avant que je me décide a parler_

-"Petite question, j'avais pour habitude de courir régulièrement, au vu de ma maladie c'est possible ?"_demandai-je_

-"Enfaite, j'allais t'en parler, tu peux et même tu dois continuer à faire du sport régulièrement, donc vas y, mais ne te force pas trop."

_Le reste de l'entretient, fut comme tout les entretients médicaux que j'ai passer depuis l'accident, des questions basiques._

_La visite médical terminer, je me dirige avec hisao dans le dortoire des garçons, Hisao trouve en premier sa chambre, me fait un signe pour dire aurevoir et rentre dans ça chambre. Pour ma pars je me trouve deux chambres plus loins, je met la clef dans la sérure, j'ouvre ma porte et je découvre finallement la chambre._

_Celle était basique, elle disposer d'une unique fenêtre d'un lit, d'une télévision, d'un bureau et d'une table de nuit. Je notais que mes affaires était déjà dans ma chambre._

_Je rangeais mes affaire dans mon armoire et me jeter sur le lit de ma chambre, épuisée par cette journée, le voyage avait était réellement éprouvant après tout. _

_Lentement, mes paupières tombèrent, jusqu'a que mes yeux furent totallement fermer, dormir me fera surement du bien._

_J'étais assis aux côtés de cette femme, femme que j'aime de toute mon coeur. Un rêve ?_

-"Hey Simon, maintenant que tu as ton permis, sa te dis qu'on se fasse un ciné ?" _demandait la jeune femme_

_Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Surtout pas !_

-"Pourquoi pas, tu veux voir un film en particulier ?"

_J'étais prisonnier, comme regardant la télévision, quoi que je fasse n'ayant aucune influence sur ce que va se passer, sur cette route.. Avant d'arriver au cinéma _

-"LEA !" _Criais-je en me réveillant en sursaut_

**-**"Léa... Je suis... Je suis tellement désolé..."

_je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois a pleurer, bien que je sais que ça ne changerais rien... Que quoi qu'il arrive elle ne reviendrais pas, et que l'espoir que j'ai de la revoir n'est rien qu'un rêve iréalisable. _

_-"Finallement... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre un jour..."_

**L'espoir, n'a pas sa place dans le monde. Mais... ça, je n'en étais pas encore conscient.**


End file.
